deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando
Old Version= Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando 'is a What-If? Death Battle & a previous One Minute Melee and is a Collaboration of Derpurple and SaikouTouhou. Description ''Two time stopping bad-asses, one is an immortal vampire god (self-proclaimed) and the other is a supposed vampire hunter. Interlude Wiz: Vampires; immortal, blood-thirsty killing machines who can command and make minions do their bidding. 'Boomstick: Like Dio Brando the manipulative and violently domineering British-Time Stopping Vampire. Though Vampire Hunters are also blood-thirsty killing machines, and are sometimes Immortal, or are completely badass. ' Wiz: Like Sakuya Izayoi, the Chief Maid who serves Remilia Scarlet, a vampire and the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. '''Boomstick: Another similarity they share is their ability to stop time and their overjoy of the excessive use of knives. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Boomstick: But don't forget to watch the One Minute Melee<-----Right Here if you haven't already! Polls Who Do You Think Should Win? (Depending on the Results) Sakuya Izayoi Dio Brando TIME HAS STOPPED NO DECISION CAN BE MADE! Who Do You Think Will Win? Sakuya! DIIIIIOOOOOO! TIME HAS STOPPED NO DECISION CAN BE MADE! Sakuya Izayoi (NOTE: Sakuya may have some of her non-canon/unconfirmed qualities and traits since Creator of Touhou is too broad with Sakuya) Done By SaikouTouhou (Cue Sakuya's theme) Wiz: Sakuya Izayoi is the head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, serving her mistress, Remilia Scarlet. Even though her time-stopping power are well known over Gensokyo, her past is unknown to most. Boomstick: But the most accepted theory about her is that she used to be a vampire hunter. At the time, she wasn't strong enough to face with real vampire, so she had to train on weaker demons. When she finally decided to face one, she went to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to try to slay the two sisters. Maybe she should have settled for a single vampire for her first time. Wiz: It... didn't worked as planned, and Sakuya was easily defeated. But, the girl's strange power were enough to keep her alive, as Remilia wanted those powers for herself. She sparred the girl's life, changed her name, giving her a completely different faith. The new maid was now know as Sakuya Izayoi. Boomstick: As a maid, Sakuya of course uses a lot of knives for attack. She has hundreds of them hidden somewhere in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. But if she ever runs out low, she can always go pick some up form the hidden storage room or reuses the one she just threw. Wiz: Her skills at knife throwing is unrivaled. She can pierce an apple on the top of a fairy's head form 36 meters into the air and throw then with enough force to knock her victim several feet away with a single knife. Boomstick: But her true OP power comes with her Time Stopping ability. ''' Wiz: But actually, we say since the start that she has a Time Stopping ability, but it goes well beyond that. She has complete control over time, as she can slow it down, accelerate it or even completely stop it a will and without clear limit. '''Boomstick: She can even reverse time itself! Wiz: Actually, no she cannot, reversing time is actually impossible, but she can somehow do something akin to it, by moving back thing from where they used to be. Boomstick: But still, Sakuya is very powerful with this ability. She can pretty much teleport at will, make knives appear everywhere at will -a whole butt load of them actually- and can even summon alternate version of herself form another timeline. Okay, what the heck that is actually pretty cool. Wiz: Her time power is so powerful she once managed to stop the night in Gensokyo! Boomstick: But even by herself, Sakuya's a beast in battle. She can fly and has the strength and durability to go against ghosts, celestials, onis and gods! Despite her small and fragile figure Sakuya shouldn't be one to mess with. Wiz: Her durability and speed are beyond human for some reasons, even though she is supposed to be a normal human. This has caused some person to believe that she is actually a lunarian. Boomstick: Well, moon alien or not, Sakuya is one metal maid. Dio Brando (NOTE: Dio will have both traits/weapons from Part 1 & 3) Done by Derpurple (Choose a theme! Or play both, YOU WEAKLING! THIS IS DIO'S WORLD NOW!) Wiz: Despite what most may think, Dio Brando is not your convential Vampire. He is more of his universe's vampire, a JoJo Vampire, one that can only be killed by Hamon (a breathing technique used for healing/fighting others & the undead) & the Sun but literally NOTHING ELSE WILL KILL HIM. Stake through the heart wouldn't work, a holy cross, silver knives, and holy water don't work either (the knives may sting a little but nothing more). Boomstick: The pain he receives is more likely to slow him down rather than make him agonize in, well pain. Even when he was split in half with a Hamon-infused Claymore he put his body back in one piece with no effort! Wiz: His regeneration is quite insane as evidenced with Straizo Boomstick: Another thing about there regeneration is that they can even recover from several close-ranged grenade explosions even after being turned into just a pile of meat and small exploded body parts. Wiz: Other abilities of his (JoJo) Vampirism is his Vaporizing Freeze, the ability to instantly freeze the air, bloodstreams and the body with a single touch. This can prove dangerous when in close range and over a long period of time as the blood in a victim's body will stop moving throughout the body and will literally freeze. Hypothermia and possible blood clotting would occur in the first few minutes when coming in-contact with this Vaporizing Freeze. Boomstick: But before that can happen, Dio usual tries to smash his victims into pieces. Wiz: This is evident in his battle with a unique Hamon user: Dire Boomstick: He can also fire his "SPACE RIPPER STINGY EYES!" Wiz: Which are basically laser eyes that can reach the outer atmosphere of Earth and cut through refined stone.' ' Boomstick: We are not making this up people! I mean personally, I always wanted a laser-eyed vampire but seriously? "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes?" come on Araki! Wiz: Dio can also do use other abilities thanks to his Vampirism. He can use Mind-Control/Hypnosis despite already being a successful manipulator, he can teleport and levitate in both Part 1 & 3 without the use of his Stand and can of course drink blood. Boomstick: But despite having vampire fangs, Dio only uses his fingers or his hands to suck blood from his victims and enemies. Talk about f**king useless teeth! Wiz: Dio's vampirism also gives him super-human strength strong enough to break a cobblestone wall with a split and wounded hand. And with enough force make a dead body kill and decapitate the body parts of several averagely-built men. Boomstick: Holy shit! With a freaking dead body? Your kidding! Wiz: Aside from his Vampire powers, Dio's most prominent and strongest power comes in the form Of his Stand, The World. Boomstick: The World's feats and traits can be linked to Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum as they are fairly similar. Wiz: This would reason that The World can break diamonds as well with a barrage of punches. This would also mean that The World is Faster-Than-Light or possibly even Massively-Faster-Than-Light. With The World, Dio can also stop time at will, and according to Stone Ocean; Star Platinum: The World's time stop is down right universal as it stopped the universe from resetting. This means that Dio's time stop affects the whole universe as well. There is a misconception of that he actually has to shout "The World!/ZA WARUDO!" to activate the time stop. Boomstick: However this can be proven false as he never shouted it out or even whispered it when encountering a back-stabbing Hol Horse and meeting Polnareff after he had defeated Dio's Right-Hand Man. Wiz: The reason for this is most likely to signify to the (manga) readers of a time stop and for simple dramatic effect. Dio can also "spam" the time stop, however he is often too arrogant and cocky and likes to toy with his opponents so he rarely does so. This is what mainly lead to his defeat at the hands of Jotaro. Boomstick: There is actually a limit to Dio's Time Stop of about 5 seconds, however if Dio were to drink the blood of a relatively strong person, an ample amount of people or a Joestar relative or descendant, his Time Stop can increase over time greatly. ''' Wiz: This has been dubbed as his "Empowered Mode". During this he had reached a mere eleven seconds before he could progress further as Jotaro had successfully killed Dio. If he had continued doing so, there is no way to tell how far his Time Stop would go. 'Boomstick: Though in Part 3, Dio accomplished two other feats; he had lifted an estimated over 10-21 tonne bulldozer over his head and made it explode with his ''ELBOWS ''and during his Empowered Mode he went head-on with ''STAR PLATINUM and barely used The World. He was also able to punch a stone tower to smithereens by himself in near bullet-like speed! Wiz: Dio's overall destructive power can devastate a small country and multiple cities/metropolitan areas with a force of more than two Mother-Of-All-Bomb! Boomstick: Well shit! It seems like we actually finish covering these two fighters, you now know what time it is! A DEATH BAAATTTTTLLLLEEE!!! Fight *Pre-Fight* Sakuya is getting some tea & knives (cuz maids do dat guyes in case u were wanderin) at the Scarlet Devil Mansion Then suddenly a wild DIO popped out of nowhere and knocked over the tea and knives! Sakuya, being a maid, is pissed off at Dio for making her spill the knives and tea as well as a mess she'll have to clean up. Dio doesn't give a shit cause he's Dio, Sakuya is even more pissed off by this fact. Sakuya picks up the dropped knives and summons a few more knives surrounding Dio. Dio: "I'll admit, I like your use of knives..." *'FIGHT!*' (Battle Moosic: Option 1, Option 2or listen to their themes from the beginning of their analyses) Sakuya: "You bastard!" (All the knives are thrown) Dio easily dodges or repels most of them with simple flicks of the wrist and kicks Sakuya jumps in front of Dio and starts slashing several knives mid-air, Dio engages these knives with The World's fists. Dio: "I'm starting to like your style as well." Sakuya then jumps and proceeds to drop kick Dio several times. Sakuya does a last kick that pushes them away from each other at a relative distance. Dio is then struck by four hand-full of knives that send him flying out the Scarlet Devil Mansion window and unto the front gate. The knives Dio didn't punch or kick away managed to cut through Dio's skin, though only for him to quickly regenerate. Sakuya summons a whole circle of knives and aims them towards Dio, however, Dio is not in sight... Sakuya is looking around only for Dio to pop up from above catching Sakuya off-guard. Dio then sends a flurry of punches from The World (any flurry of punches will be referred to as MUDAs). However, Sakuya managed to make an Alternate version of her take the hit while she prepared her own flurry of knives ready to shoot at Dio who was pre-occupied with the Alternate. Dio notices this but it is soon proven too late as once again Sakuya managed to hit Dio with a f**k ton of knives. These knives also send Dio flying towards and then off the edge of a cliff Dio: "Not again!" (Dio had fallen off a cliff in Part 1: Phantom Blood) Sakuya then jumps off the cliff as well and while falling kicks Dio to send him falling faster and with more force. Sakuya does a flawless landing on the ground while Dio's body falls flat out on a car creating a shockwave. Sakuya begins to walk away, then suddenly... Dio: "THE WORLD!" *The World appears in front of her and grabs her by the limbs* The World throws Sakuya in the air and punches her constantly around in the air like doing keep-ups with a soccer ball/European Football (best comparison I could come up with live with it). The World then moves slightly elevated from Sakuya and begins to "MUDAs" the shit out of her. Dio finally appears again and begins to do a combo of upper-cuts, kicks and "MUDAs" from The World. Dio ends this combo by playing a game of Punching Volleyball with The World with Sakuya as the ball for about 12 seconds. The World then uppercut-grabs and throws Sakuya to Dio. Dio then stops her with a kick and carries her with this leg into an uppercut and then throws her repeatedly on the ground while trying to gouge out her eyes with his thumbs. Dio then drains some of her blood during this and throws and smashes Sakuya the same car from before. Dio then lifts and throws the car with Sakuya inside up in the air only to bring it back down and starts to "MUDA" the shit out of the car (it doesn't explode however). It almost succeeded if not for Dio believing he had already won and walking away right after. This gives Sakuya the chance to surprise Dio with a combo of kicks and punches of her own, and to summon a horde of knives all over Dio! The knives all hit Dio, Sakuya then jumps up to Dio and slashes at him relentlessly causing both to somehow elevate higher and higher with each slash. Dio finally manages to dodge one last slash and attack Sakuya with The World, however she (like in the One Minute Melee) uses a shield and spots imprints of fists indicating and concluding that Dio indeed has some sort of spirit. The shield breaks from taking some diamond-shattering "MUDAs" and The World uppercuts Sakuya again and again and ends it with Dio grabbing Sakuya by the throat and draining her blood. Dio quickly regenerates and lets go of a now unconscious Sakuya and jumps away. Sakuya awaken but is yet to fully recover and looks around but suddenly... Dio: "It's a steamroller!" *Dio starts hitting it until it had exploded, Dio himself delivering the "MUDAs"* Dio: *smirks and tries to turn around only to be not able to move* "Impossible!" Sakuya is still alive and going strong to Dio's surprise! She had used her Stopwatch to escape in the last second! She quickly goes head-on with Dio, but Dio throws out his knives in retaliatio. Sakuya summons her own knives and both are countering each other with their own knives for about 30 seconds. Dio soon runs out whereas Sakuya has an infinite supply of knives and is still slashing and throwing them at him. Dio noticing this shouts: "THE WORLD! TIME IS FROZEN!" *Time is Frozen* Dio then proceeds to pick up and aim all his knives at Sakuya, only for Sakuya herself to stop time again! Sakuya: "Heh, surprised you aren't the only one who can stop time?" Dio: *Tsk* "I've been in this situation before! Besides I already figured it out when you escaped in the last second of my steamroller." They engage in a time manipulating and knife throwing battle for at least a whole 3 minutes. Repeating what happened not to long ago Dio has enough and rushes up to Sakuya and begins to "MUDA" Sakuya without the use of The World, just with his bare fists! He then once again grabs Sakuya by the throat and begins to drain her blood. Sakuya quickly retaliates by cutting off Dio's arms and time resumes. Though Dio's arms simply put themselves back on with Dio smirking to Sakuya the whole time. Sakuya (noticing this): "The hell are you smirking for?" Dio: "You'll see...." Sakuya then in disbelief notices her throat and relative area around the throat/neck beginning to freeze up sealing up some of her veins and body in ice. Sakuya: "What!?" Once Sakuya nearly had been frozen, Dio uses The World to stop time another time and then prepares to fire his... Dio: "SPACE RIPPER STINGY EYES!" Dio's SRSEs manage to slice the frozen Sakuya, Dio then aims all of his knives at Sakuya once more and time resumes causing the knives to hit the frozen Sakuya. The World then pummels the frozen Sakuya, who is still alive, and The World stops time again! This time Dio jumps up into the air. Dio comes back down with another steamroller! Dio once again proceeds to beat the steamroller until it explodes. *'Time Resumes....*' Dio: "WRRRRRRRRRRYYYY!" *K.O!* ' Dio wins...he is seen standing beside the frozen pieces of Sakuya.... Dio: " *Tsk, tsk* I liked your style, I'll give you some credit..." Dio cuts himself (wow much edge, so emo, crawling in my skin) and pours his blood onto the frozen pieces of Sakuya Dio: "It would be a shame to let you go..." '*FLASHBACK TO THE FUTURE!* Dio: "And that Sakuya Brando Jr. is how I met your mother." SB Jr: "Whoa, that was the best thing I've ever heard!" Dio: "I bet it was...know let me tell you the time Daddy got killed twice by the Joestars!" SB Jr: "Alright another bed-time story! I love your stories dad!" Dio: "And I love you, Sakuya Jr.! (Sakuya Izayoi walks in) And you too Sakuya Sr." Giorno Giovanna (one of Dio's bastard children) is seen outside of a window pane crying in the rain while watching their loving moment. and Sakuya (Izayoi) Brando Sr. and half-brother is Giorno Giovanna]] Results (Cue Theme of DIO) Wiz: Well that was....interesting... Boomstick: Wait, what! Why didn't she just stay dead? Wiz: Well Dio's blood can revive anything and anyone dead, he can also fuse living things too you know... Boomstick: Well whatever, just say how he won... Wiz: Admittingly, Sakuya was more than enough for Dio too handle, Sakuya even has better time manipulation and knife skills than Dio himself. Some of her Spell Cards (rarely touched on, too broad) are even worse. Even Dio would know this, thus Dio being the strategist he is would understand that his advantage would be his sheer force/strength & speed combo of The World and his vampire skills. Boomstick: As stated in his analysis, The World is Faster-Than-Light or maybe even Massively Faster. But even FTL or Fast-As-Light would be enough to outmatch Sakuya's speed and move through frozen time. Wiz: Like Boomstick said. Even if Sakuya stopped time, it is still possible for The World to move through motionless time as both The World and Star Platinum have done so time and time again in the climatic battle of Dio vs Jotaro. Boomstick: The World can also outmatch Star Platinum in a fist-fight who broke through a whole set of human-sized diamond teeth at FTL speeds and easily beat Silver Chariot who out-sped a Stand that traveled through light (Star Platinum also beat Silver Chariot, The World could have also beat Star Platinum as well if not for Dio's cockiness). Wiz: Dio could also counter and knock away Kakyoin's Emerald Splash. A shotgun disperse attack made of pure energy in the form of emeralds which can almost move as fast as a single punch from Star Platinum, which is quite similar to some of Sakuya's knives. Boomstick: Even if any knives slashed and cut off any of Dio's body parts, Dio would have easily put back said body parts again. Wiz: As he did when he was bisected by a Hamon-Induced Claymore. And though this can be speculated, Dio was hit in the head by Silver Chariot a stand comprised of well Silver and it is also speculated that Sakuya's knives are suppose to be made of silver and other vampire-slaying material. Boomstick: So even if Sakuya's knives were filled with non-canon vampire slaying/harming capabilities it would be down right useless (MUDA MUDA~! can be heard right after). Especially if he had sucked out any blood. ''' Wiz: Which would make him strong enough to go head-on with Star Platinum with out breaking any bones and destroy an entire castle side/stone tower and even have a longer time stop that would increase over time. '''Boomstick: Dio's movements also appear to be FTL as well, this goes hand-in-hand with his supernatural senses that could hear even a heartbeat. Sakuya was just a Flower in the Night where Dio is The World and owns it. The Winner is Dio Brando. Advantages & Disadvantages Sakuya Izayoi +Better knife skills +Infinite knives +Better Time Stop & Manipulation +Spell cards are OP (if they were included) +May be able to hurt Dio & The World to an extent +Can tank The World's punches for sometime +Possibly more experienced plus with Vampire Hunting skills (non-canon/unconfirmed) -Still human, blood can be drained -Cannot compete with Dio's The World Dio Brando +Physically Stronger +More Durable +Faster-Than-Light Reaction time +The World overpowers Sakuya easily +The World can move through frozen time +Time Stop is instantaneous +The World is FTL-MFTL +The World can break diamonds +Draining blood is a major advantage for Dio +Vaporizing Freeze can stop Sakuya's bloodstream +Master Strategist +Superhuman and Supernatural senses +Can fuse anything living/organic together -Plot Induced Stupidity -Cocky and arrogant -Limited amount of knives -Cannot compete with Sakuya's knives or Time Hax Trivia * A special episode done upon request from SaikouTouhou for Season 2: Dio's Spree * The creator of Touhou has stated that Sakuya was influenced by Dio Brando and other things in Touhou are also influenced by JoJo * According to Uncyclopedia, Sakuya is Dio's old flame-turned-rival: https://en.uncyclopedia.co/wiki/Dio_Brando#Sakuya_Izayoi ---- |-| Remastered Version= Sakuya Izayoi VS Dio Brando 'is a What-If? Death Battle & a previous One Minute Melee and is a Collaboration of Derpurple and SaikouTouhou. Description ''Two time stopping bad-asses, one is an immortal vampire god (self-proclaimed) and the other is a supposed vampire hunter. Interlude '''(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Vampires; immortal, blood-thirsty killing machines who can command and make minions do their bidding. Boomstick: Like Dio Brando the manipulative and violently domineering British-Time Stopping Vampire. Though Vampire Hunters are also blood-thirsty killing machines, and are sometimes Immortal, or are completely badass. ''' Wiz: Like Sakuya Izayoi, the Chief Maid who serves Remilia Scarlet, a vampire and the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. '''Boomstick: Another similarity they share is their ability to stop time and their overjoy of the excessive use of knives. He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle. Polls Who Will You Be Rooting For? Sakuya! DIO! Who Do You Think Will Win? Sakuya, duh! KONO DIO DA! Sakuya Izayoi Dio Brando Wiz: In the late 19th century in England, there was a boy by the name of Dio Brando. Born to an alcoholic and abusive father, Dio poisoned his father which would lead Dio to the Joestar Estate. Boomstick: Dio was adopted by George Joestar; a wealthy nobleman who his father "saved" and by saved I mean try to rob him only for him to wake up. That's when Dio would meet his best friend in the whole world, Jonathan Joestar. They were such close friends it is almost as if those two…could share the same body. Heheheh. Wiz: Dio Brando would go on to repeat history by killing his adopted father and smearing his blood on a strange Aztec stone mask. This could cause Dio to become... a Vampire. Boomstick: However, before becoming a Vampire, Dio was already an able bare-handed fighter; which skill he says he developed in the slums of London. A good amateur sportsman, during a rugby game as a young adult, he is shown to have developed high athletic ability (as well as fantastic muscle mass). Wiz: Becoming a Vampire as a young adult, Dio displays a broad range of fantastic, supernatural abilities; explained as expressions of the full potential of the human body. Dio attains massive strength as a Vampire, allowing him feats such as forcibly walking on walls and single-handedly deflecting attacks such as Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash.' ' Boomstick: After absorbing Joseph Joestar's blood he is powerful enough to drop a steamroller on Jotaro Kujo. While not too impressive, that's just bizarre. Dio also gained enhanced senses; demonstrated when placing his head on the ground to hear Jotaro's heartbeat, Dio appears to have senses beyond human level. Wiz: Dio can regenerate his body faster than fire can consume it. His incredible vitality is maintained by consuming human beings (or their blood), which he commonly does by piercing them with his fingers. Boomstick: And like all JoJo vampires, Dio sucks blood through tentacles in his fingers and has been seen at least once drinking blood from an unnamed girl. His body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated and he can also control his detached body parts. Wiz: Dio is able to pressurize liquid in his eyeballs and then create small openings in his pupils, eventually creating two fluid jets known as "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes" and are powerful enough to slice stone. Dio is also able to use a freezing ability that enables Dio to freeze his own body parts and transfer this over to other objects or beings. This ability is able to stop a person's blood flow and cancel out the effects of Hamon. Boomstick: Dio is capable of fusing other living beings and taking control over them, he can use spores that are able to brainwash people and if you try to take it out then it will grow tentacles in a attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. So good luck with head herpes. Wiz: Other minor abilities of his include hypnosis and teleportation. But by far his greatest and most infamous power is his Stand, The World. Almost identical to Jotaro's Star Platinum, The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. Boomstick: The World may possibly be even stronger and faster, seeing as how it bested Star Platinum in a clash of rapid punches between the two. Thus in turn, its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches, and the occasional kick. And then there is of course, the time stop. Wiz:' '''The World's key defining power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time. Given DIO's weakened state during Stardust Crusaders, this ability only works for a few seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. '''Boomstick: However, also due to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time also increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part III.' Wiz: Had he not died, the length would have continued to grow. The only true way to counter this power is with other time-stopping skills. Dio is naturally intelligent; manifesting between cunning, perceptiveness, comprehension and/or foresight. Boomstick: Dio is a cunning, charming and intelligent individual. In addition to Stand users, whom Avdol and Joseph suggest he recruits through sheer charm or charisma, he has charmed many women through his life. Throughout both his humble youth and tempestuous maturity, Dio is often seen reading. Also during his youth, he is seen playing chess with adults. Wiz: In Part VI, in conversation with Enrico Pucci, he is shown to have accumulated some wisdom within the world of Stands. Importantly, Dio is able to concoct a plan, contained in his diary, incorporating vast, unknown information as to the deliberate creation of Stands of perfectly specific abilities. Boomstick: Unless you have a group of friends with Stands, if you ever meet DIO you'd best run or submit to him. Unless you want a steamroller all over you. DIO: Are you really trying to shoot me? I like you. At the moment you tried to kill me you weren’t sweating, and your breathing was even. You were absolutely calm, as I’d expect from Hol Horse. DEATH BATTLE *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Advantages & Disadvantages Sakuya Izayoi Dio Brando Trivia * A special episode done upon request from SaikouTouhou for Season 2: Dio's Spree * The creator of Touhou has stated that Sakuya was influenced by Dio Brando and other things in Touhou are also influenced by JoJo * According to Uncyclopedia, Sakuya is Dio's old flame-turned-rival: https://en.uncyclopedia.co/wiki/Dio_Brando#Sakuya_Izayoi ---- |-| MegaMan Powah!!!!!= Interlude Sakuya Izayoi Dio Brando DEATH BATTLE *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Advantages & Disadvantages Sakuya Izayoi Dio Brando |-| Unoriginal Memes= Description Two knife-throwing time-stoppers go at it! Will DIO be the only one left standing or will Sakuya be cleaning up DIO's remains? Interlude Wiz: Time is a concept that we use every day, whether to know exactly when to do something or just make life more practical. However, in some sorts of media there are fictional characters capable of stopping it completely. Boomstick: Like Sakuya Izayoi, the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Wiz: And DIO, the vampire rival of the Joestar family. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Sakuya Izayoi Wiz: In the world of Touhou, there are a wide variety of beings ranging from fairies, onis, and even vampires. But even with these powerful beings, some humans still manage against them. Boomstick: While others just clean up for them! Wiz: Sakuya Izayoi is the chief maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and servant to Remilia Scarlet. And while she is 100% human, she has the unique ability to manipulate time. Boomstick: She can basically manipulate almost every aspect of it. She can stop time, accelerate time, slow down time, erase time, and even compress it! Wiz: She can use some of these abilities to do extraordinary things. By accelerating time she can age objects and beings and by erasing time, she can erase a person's past and future, efficiently erasing people from existence. Even if somebody can survive this, they'll forever be in a time loop of them getting erased over and over again as their past and future don't exist. Boomstick: She can even manipulate space, like how she can make the Scarlet Devil Mansion seem bigger on the inside than it actually is. Wiz: Sakuya also has a variety of attacks that are classified as Skill Cards and Spell Cards. With these, Sakuya can perform a variety attacks which usually revolve around her stopping time. With Bounce No-Bounce she throws a flurry of knives that bounce off of any surface they touch, with Misdirection she throws knives that multiply into other knives. '''Boomstick: And with Time Paradox, she summons an alternate version of herself from a different universe to fight fer her! Damn, I wish I could do that. Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:SaikouTouhou Category:Derpurple Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure vs Touhou Project themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:MegaMan Powah!!!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015